Crimen
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Fic-song ArgentinaxChile, basado en la canción y video de "Crimen" de Cerati.


Últimamente los días y las noches se parecen demasiado. Si algo aprendí en esta ciudad es que no hay garantías, nadie te regala nada. Todo podía terminar terriblemente mal… pero este caso había que resolverlo.

Martín tenía las piernas apoyadas sobre el escritorio plácidamente mientras se fumaba un pucho. Eso era lo que le gustaba de SU oficina; era suya. Podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

Cuando el cigarrillo se le acabo, recién cuando termino de holgazanear, puso manos a la obra. Agarro los papeles que su secretaria había puesto sobre su escritorio y los ojeo con interés.

Manuel Gonzales. Sospechoso de los crímenes que habían estado atormentando su ciudad. Fotos, hermosas fotos. Lugares frecuentados. Contactos de dicho sospechoso. Hasta la dirección estaba en ese papel…

Martín suspiro, inclinándose sobre los papeles para pensar. Le habían hecho casi todo el trabajo, sacándole la diversión de jugar al espía. Ahora solo quedaba… lo más difícil. El encuentro. Esos que ponen en riesgo tu vida y tu reputación, incluso el mismo trabajo. Un error, una acusación en falso y el argentino se tendrían que comer gran juicio. O pedir disculpas públicamente (a lo que el rubio prefería el juicio). Eso si el sospechoso no salía de eso… de ser un pobre extraño en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Porque en el caso de que fuera el culpable y cometiera un error, probablemente le costaría la vida. Pero en parte, eso era lo que le gustaba de su trabajo.

Decidió ir por lo sencillo, los lugares frecuentados por el posible asesino. Entonces podría acecharlo de lejos, ver sus movimientos e incluso acercársele como un completo desconocido.

El viaje en auto lo uso para pensar y, aunque fue corto, duro el tiempo suficiente para poner toda la información de su cabeza en orden.

El antro al que se dirigía era ya de por sí, un lugar completamente ilegal pero con una particularidad; solo entra "gente con guita", adinerados con ganas de gastar su dinero en drogas importadas que te parten el cerebro y tragos carísimos. Martín ignoro todo eso ya que investigaba un crimen, de lo demás se encargarían sus compañeros policías.

Después de permanecer durante casi media hora sentado, fumando, mirando mujeres y cualquier atisbo del sospechoso, cierta persona buscada se le aprecio en frente, provocándolo.

Manuel Gonzales. Asesino. Autor de crímenes impensables. Martin sonrió, sin miedo. Uno se acostumbra a su trabajo.

-¿Fuego?- Manuel pregunto simplemente, mostrando su cigarrillo.

El argentino lo inspecciono sin disimulo. Comenzó como un chequeo (a ver si llevaba cuchillos o armas, si tenía alguna particularidad, algo extraño, etc) pero termino distrayéndose con detalles irrelevantes (para la investigación, no para Martín). Por ejemplo, la boca de Manuel. O sus ojos. O cada línea y contorno de su cara. O de su cuerpo. O él entero.

El rubio pestañeó, saliendo de su trance y sacando el encendedor. Le encendió el cigarrillo mientras el otro lo encendía a él con la mirada, esa mirada que sostuvieron por un largo rato hasta que el ojimiel se fue caminando, volteando la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa de complicidad, invitándolo a su perdición.

Y Martín no podía rechazar tal invitación. Lo siguió, sintiendo como caminaba directamente hacia un precipicio. Sintió un escalofrío extraño, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, más que mal pero, no podía negar que le gustaba.

Porque cuando caes en la tentación de la adrenalina, cuando tu vida es monótona y rutinaria, uno podría arriesgarse a este tipo de cosas. Aunque te cuesten la vida, esa atracción es irresistible. Martín no tenía (o no quería tener) la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para negarse a esa sonrisa que tenía tanto de maligna como prometedora.

El rubio no pensaba en absolutamente nada cuando se subió al mismo auto que el otro, curioso de saber a dónde irían a parar. Terminaron en su oficina y Martín sonrió. Entonces iba a morir en SU oficina. Eso se sintió bien… bueno, "bien", tan bien como puede sentirse uno cuando estás perdido y te encontrás con la esperanza; la diferencia era que él no tenía salida dentro de la presión suicida que le generaba la situación.

"Que otra cosa puedo hacer… ahora sé lo que es perder…"

No había nada que hacer. Martín lo acepto. No iba a salir corriendo, no podía. ¿Llamar a la policía? Él era la policía. Negó la cabeza para sí, sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro carente de expresión.

Entraron a la oficina, sin decir una palabra, sin hacer ruido. Manuel cerró la puerta antes de sacar una pequeña arma, con aire triunfante. Martín se le acerco y el otro le apunto juguetonamente en el corazón. El argentino le rozo la mejilla con la nariz, aspirando el aroma a perfume y tabaco que tenía su asesino.

Un disparo.

Manuel le beso suavemente, un simple roce de labios mientras el otro se quedaba inmóvil.

-Otro crimen quedará… otro crimen quedará sin resolver- Susurro Martín con sus últimos alientos antes de cerrar los ojos involuntariamente para siempre.


End file.
